


They can feel the love tonight

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Musical, Reaper!Bones, Sad, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: This turned into Doom!Trek so fast.





	They can feel the love tonight

Kirk was leaned against the corridor wall supported by Spock. Kirk's hands were laid on the Vulcan's shoulder and their foreheads touched looking into each others eyes. Our scene panned over to McCoy standing alongside Scotty. The doctor shared a second glance toward the two men  then back  to Scotty with a knowing look, a mix of relief, conviction, and being certified that he was right they were going to get together from the getgo.  Knowing that they won't leave the others side. It'll be death until they parted. And that wasn't good to have Star Fleet officers like that in command of the ship, because then, it falls to the second officer to take command and getting adjusted to a new officer and grieving would be hard. Even on McCoy.  
  
"I can see what's happenin'," McCoy said, his voice turning into a singing variation. Boy, did he sound good.  
  
"What?" Scotty asked.  
  
"And they don't have a clue," McCoy continued.  
  
"Spock and the captain?"  Scotty asked.  
  
"They have fallen in love and here is the bottom line," McCoy went on as they took a turn. "the trio is down to one."  
  
"Ah, ye lonley, Len?" Scotty asked.  
  
"Disaster is in the air," McCoy said.  
  
"Uh," Scotty said. "I dinnae think so."  
  
"They are doomed," McCoy said. "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day.  .  When the heat of a rollin' wind can be turned away. . . an enchanted moment, and it sees me through . . . it's enough for these restless officers just to be together."  
  
 Scotty made his best poker face as the man broke out into song.  
  
 "Am I in a musical?" Scotty asked. "I didn't just enter a alternate universe."  
  
"They can feel the love tonight, they can open to each other, and that's what best for them," McCoy sang, as Scotty noticed a science officer suddenly appeared playing a piano. "There's thin's they don't know about me and that's what it should be left as. They will turn away if they knew the truth."  
  
 "What truth?" Scotty asked.  
  
"And then I will have to make a new life again," McCoy continued to sing. "They can feel the love tonight. Somethin' I'll never actually get to experience for the rest of days," the piano went into the sad lane of its keys. "How its's laid to rest. . . " the piano's keys rose and there was a medical officer playing with a small guitar. "It's enough to make kin's and vegabonds believe the very best. . ." he briefly stopped with a sad expression. "There's a time for everyone. Some immortals get to experience it once every hundred years. . .If only the mortals learn that the twistin' kaleidoscope moves us all in turn," Scotty watched the piano be wheeled away and the guitar's sounds echo down the hall following the tune of 'can you feel the love tonight. He could still hear the song in the instruments. "There's a rhyme and reason to the vacuum of space. . . .  when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with theirs."  
  
 Scotty looked over in concern.  
  
"Is there somethin' up that ye  keepin' back?" Scotty asked.  
  
 "They can feel the love tonight," McCoy sang. "it is where they are."  
  
"Aye," Scotty said.  
  
"Somewhere I will never be with them," McCoy sang. "It's enough for this out of time soldier. . . that I have gotten this far."  
  
 "AND THEY CAN FEEL THE LOVE TAE-NIGHT!" Scotty relented.  "While a certain someone is feelin' a need tae get a drink."  
  
 "How it's laid to rest," McCoy continued.  
  
"It's enough tae make kin's and vegabonds believe in the very best,"  Scotty added.  
  
"It's enough for immortals and mortals believe in the ve. . .ery best," McCoy finished.  
  
Scotty stopped at the edge of the corridor.  
  
"Aw come here," Scotty said, bringing the doctor into a hug. "It's all right,  Len. " he patted the man on the back, gently letting him cry. "It's all right, ye got me."  
  
"I don't want to lose them at once," McCoy weeped.  
  
"Neither dae I," Scotty said.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
